The original idea for the invention stems from the perceived need of skiers for a convenient container in which to carry skis and clothes when travelling by plane, bus or train on ski trips, which container provides for the easy removal of the skis there-from, which can be configured in such a way as to be carriable in automobile trunks or interiors when skis are being carried in exterior racks or are otherwise not required to be in the invention, and which can also be configured to be easily useable as a suitcase, overnight bag, garment bag, etc., when skis are not being carried. When not in use the container folds to a very small size for storing. No presently available container in any way serves or addresses this need. This perceived need is also applicable to the transport of other lengthy items such as other sports equipment, technical or photographic equipment, rolled architectural drawings, etc. The invention meets all these needs. However, for purposes of simplifying the present application, and because it is the primary perceived need, the discussion herein is limited to skis.
The primary commercially available method for carrying and protecting skis is a hollow, generally tubular, container of nylon, canvas or other pliable and durable material and in which skis are placed for shipment. This system provides only minimal protection for the skis in that the outer wall of the container provides little shock absorption. No provision whatsoever is made for the carrying of clothing, toiletries and related items which would be carried on a ski trip. Additionally, the container cannot be used as a suitcase, overnight bag, etc., and is, therefore, useless to its owner during most of the year.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,355 attempts to provide protection for skis and the attached bindings by arranging various shock absorbing buffers around them. This arrangement appears to provide additional protection, but it does not provide, as does the current invention, for the carrying of clothes and other travelling items. Nor does it provide for a variety of configurations allowing its use as other than a ski carrier.
Canadian patent No. 1,116,141 comprises a long rigid case which purports to carry skis, or other long items and clothes. This invention provides protection for the skis by surrounding them with the rigid sides of the case. As is true of currently available soft sided ski bags, its interior volume is not compartmentalized and does not provide for the organized carrying of clothes or related articles. The patent merely states that such articles can be placed into the noncompartmentalized interior volume of the case. As is true of the above noted patent, this case provides greater protection for skiing equipment than the bags currently commercially available. However, despite its claim that it is useable to carry clothes, it does not provide the interior compartments or hanging garment hardware to provide for the organized carrying of clothing as does the present invention. Additionally, the large rigid case would be awkward to use and to store and does not provide for convenient use as a garment bag, suitcase or any other nonskiing use, as does the present invention.
The present invention provides for the carrying of clothes and related articles in specially designed interior compartments, including special compartments for hanging garments. It provides for the protection of the skis by surrounding them with the clothes-filled compartments, thus providing shock absorption superior to presently available containers. Additionally, the invention can be folded so as to be useable as a garment bag, overnight bag or ordinary suitcase for non-ski travel.
As described herein, and in the included drawings, the invention is useable for the transport of lengthy items other than skis. Inasmuch as the idea stems primarily from the stated perceived skier need, and inasmuch as it is impossible to describe and depict all other lengthy item applications, this application refers to the carrying of skis and the included drawings show skis in the invention. This is not intended, and should not be construed as a limitation on the use of the invention. The application of the invention to the transport of other lengthy items can be accomplished without modification of the invention as described herein.